1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a performance indicating section on an electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is a technology similar in theory to bar code identification. With RFID, the electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling in the RF portion of the electromagnetic spectrum is used to transmit signals. An RFID system consists of an antenna and a transceiver, which read the radio frequency and transfer the information to a processing device, and a transponder, or tag, which is an integrated circuit containing the RF circuitry and information to be transmitted.
RFID systems can be used for items such as clothing tags, missiles, pet tags, food; anywhere that a unique identification system is needed. The tag can carry information as simple as a pet owner's name and address, or the cleaning instruction on a sweater, to as complex as instructions on how to assemble a car. Some auto manufacturers use RFID systems to move cars through an assembly line. At each successive stage of production, the RFID tag tells the computers what the next step of automated assembly is.
One of the key differences between RFID and bar code technology is that RFID eliminates the need for line-of-sight reading that bar coding depends on. Also, RFID scanning can be done at greater distances than bar code scanning. High frequency RFID systems (850 MHz to 950 MHz and 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz) offer transmission ranges of more than 90 feet, although wavelengths in the 2.4 GHz range are absorbed by water (the human body) and therefore has limitations. RFID is also called dedicated short range communication (DSRC).
Electrical connectors are subjected to electrical loads. As current passes through a conductor (wire and/or wire with a connector) it sees resistance and generates heat. It is common practice to measure connector performance by tracking temperature. In a laboratory environment this is usually done with a thermocouple. In the field, electrical power connectors are sometimes checked using infra-red thermal imaging devices.
Phase change temperature indicating labels and paints are known providing the feature of a permanent color change when a specified temperature is exceeded. For example, Lakfabriek Korthals BV, of Ijmuiden, The Netherlands sells Therm-O-Signal™ coatings which by a perceptible change in color indicate that a pre-selected temperature has been reached or exceeded. Telatemp Corporation of Fullerton, Calif. sells irreversible temperature labels which contain one or more sealed temperature sensitive chemical indicators which sense and record surface temperatures.
There is a desire to provide a connector design providing direct performance feedback for field application and maintenance.